Vorlage:Meldungen 2010/07
31. Juli 2010 *Wild elephant depredation in Morongi mouza - GOLAGHAT, July 31 – The people of more than one hundred villages of Morongi mouza under Golaghat district have been spending sleepless nights due to depredation by wild elephants since April this year. The herd comprising more than 40 elephants damaged dwelling houses and destroyed standing crops in Miripather, Kusmanbasti and Nagakota areas. Recently the elephants also destroyed several labours quarters of the Bogidhola and Bokial tea gardens. - 31.07.2010. *Elephant dies after shift to Dudhwa national park - Once Lucknow Zoo’s priced possession, Sumit, a 55-year old male elephant, died at the Dudhwa National Park in the wee hours of Thursday. The pachyderm was shifted to the national park on May 2 last following directives of the Central Zoo Authority to shift all elephants to national parks. - 31.07.2010. *Rege Teilnahme am Elefanten Song-Contest - „Wir sind sehr erfreut über die rege Teilnahme am Elefanten Song-Contest“, betont der Direktor des Opel-Zoos, Dr. Thomas Kauffels. Insgesamt 56 Schulklassen, Gruppen und Einzelne haben zum Teil sehr beeindruckende Songs abgegeben. Manche haben Texte verfasst, die meisten aber Texte und Kompositionen, die sie sogar selbst instrumental und gesanglich umgesetzt haben. Es sind Teilnehmer aus der näheren Umgebung des Opel-Zoos wie Königstein oder Bad Homburg dabei, aber auch aus Nordhessen, aus Gießen, Heidelberg und Mainz. - 31.07.2010. 30. Juli 2010 *Olifant Artis wordt vijf en is nu een echte puber: Yindee is jarig! - Zondag is het feest in Artis, want olifantje Yindee wordt vijf. Om dit te vieren mogen alle kinderen zondag voor eventjes olifantenverzorger zijn. Samen met de verzorgers maken de kinderen op het olifantenperk een groentetaart voor de in Artis geboren publiekslieveling. - 30.07.2010. *Rampaging elephants kill farmer on Indonesia's Sumatra island, forcing villagers to flee - BANDA ACEH, Indonesia — Wild rampaging elephants trampled a farmer to death in western Indonesia on Friday, the second attack in as many weeks. Salahuddin, 30, was fishing with a friend when they saw eight elephants coming to the river bank in search of food, said Muhammad Hasbi, the chief of Damar Buih village in Aceh province. - 30.07.2010. *Group: Dead Elephant Led 'Sad, Unnatural Life' - BOSTON -- An elephant who died "in the prime of her life" at a Massachusetts zoo this week has raised a red flag for an animal activist group. In Defense of Animals filed a complaint Friday with the U.S. Department of Agriculture, regarding Dondi the elephant's death on Wednesday at the Southwick Zoo in Mendon. - 30.07.2010. *First Sri Lankan elephant walkway opens at Twycross Zoo - Twycross Zoo in Leicestershire opens the first in the world themed Sri Lankan elephant walkway and habitat - named 'Uda Walawe'. The brand new £1 million home, for five Asian elephants, was officially opened by Sri Lanka's High Commissioner in July 2010. His Excellency Justice Nihal Jayasinghe unveiled a commemorative plaque, lit a ceremonial oil lamp and cut a ribbon. - Mit Filmbericht. - 30.07.2010. 29. Juli 2010 *Elephant crushes 3 in Majuli - Guwahati, July 29: An elephant, which trampled three persons on the river of island of Majuli last night, could be served a death sentence. Majuli divisional forest officer Rajiv Das said the elephant first struck at Bogoriguri village around 9pm. It destroyed a hut and in the process trampled to death Manik Doley, 70, and his wife Tarabati, 60, who were sleeping in their thatched house. - 29.07.2010. *Weltweit älteste Elefantenkuh in Basel gestorben - Im Basler «Zolli» ist die betagte Elefantendame Ruaha gestorben. Mit ihren geschätzten 59 Jahren hat sie als weltweit älteste in einem Zoo lebende afrikanische Elefantenkuh gegolten. Gesundheitliche Probleme hatte Ruaha nicht. - 29.07.2010. *World’s oldest captive elephant dies - Ruaha has died at Basel Zoo at the age of 59, which made her the world’s oldest African elephant in captivity, the zoo announced on Thursday. She was delivered to the zoo in 1952 along with four other young elephants. Ruaha was believed to be one year old at the time. A member of the zoo staff found her dead in the elephant enclosure on Thursday morning. The zoo said she probably died of old age, but will investigate the actual cause of death. - 29.07.2010. *Reprieve for elephant declared rogue and ordered execution - Kolkata, July 29 (PTI) A wild elephant which killed three persons in West Bengal's Burdwan district and was to be executed after being declared a rogue, has got a reprieve.The elephant had wandered into Burdwan from neighbouring Birbhum district killing three persons within a span of 10 days earlier this month, Principal Chief Conservator of Forests Atanu Raha told PTI. - 29.07.2010. *Elephant Rescued From Thailand Dies At Zoo - BOSTON -- An Asian elephant rescued more than 30 years ago from a camp in Thailand has died at a local zoo. The animal, Dondi, died Wednesday morning at Southwick's Zoo in Mendon. Dondi was rescued from a lumber camp in Thailand in April 1975 by Phil and Francine Schacht. - 29.07.2010. *Wild elephants kill three persons in Assam - Guwahati, July 29 (IBNS): Three persons were killed in wild elephant attacks in Majuli, a river island in Assam’s Jorhat district, on Wednesday night, a day after three members of a family were trampled to death by wild pachyderms. - 29.07.2010. *Central team nails mass poaching in Simlipal - BHUBANESWAR: The mass deaths of elephants reported inside Simlipal forest last month was the handiwork of poachers who used poison and guns to silence the animals, according to a Central government inquiry report. It added that forest staff tried to destroy the evidences in a bid to conceal the incidents and recommended stringent action against the erring staff. - 29.07.2010. 28. Juli 2010 *State forest officials differ on issue of killing rogue elephant - Whether or not to kill a rogue elephant that has trampled to death three persons in West Bengal's Bardhaman district over the past 13 days has exposed the difference in opinion between two top officials of the State's forest department here on Wednesday. - 28.07.2010. *Unterwegs mit einem Dickhäuter: José Saramago: "Die Reise des Elefanten" - Für eine gute Idee braucht es manchmal nicht viel. José Saramago reichte ein Restaurant mit Namen "Elefant" und ein paar kleine Holzschnitzereien. In "Die Reise der Elefanten" erzählt der portugisische Liternaturnobelpreisträger die abenteuerliche Reise eines Dickhäuters von Lissabon nach Wien. - 28.07.2010. *Namenverzinwedstrijd baby-olifant Blijdorp - Het baby-olifantje dat vorige week in Diergaarde Blijdorp is geboren, maakt het prima. Het is een meisje, dat is zeker. Alleen heeft ze nog geen naam. Blijdorp heeft besloten een namenverzinwedstrijd uit te schrijven via de website. Uiteindelijk zullen de verzorgers een keuze maken uit de namen die bezoekers voordragen. De uiteindelijke winnaar van de wedstrijd wordt natuurlijk uitgenodigd voor een Vip-dagje achter de schermen bij de olifanten en wordt getrakteerd op 75 kilo (geboortegewicht van het olifantje) aan boodschappen. - 28.07.2010. *Elefanten im Zoo Hannover: Hier kommt die süße Rüsselbande! - Ups! Jetzt sind`s schon drei: Die Minirüssel Saphire und Nuka (ca. 3 Monate) haben ein pfundiges Halbbrüderchen gekriegt: 89 cm groß, 95 Kilo schwer – Rüssel, Tellerohren, alles dran. Jetzt wird getrötet, rumgerüsselt, gespielt. - 28.07.2010. *The elephant house you'll never forget - TRUNCATED: Wellington Zoo's 83-year-old Elephant House will be replaced by a new $1.7 million complex, which will incorporate its dome-topped turrets. Elephant lovers who remember taking a ride on Kamala the elephant have until Sunday to make a sentimental journey to the Elephant House at Wellington Zoo's. - 28.07.2010. *Pachyderms kill couple, child - A couple and a child were trampled to death by wild elephants in the Biswanath Reserve Forest in northern Assam's Sonitpur district late on Monday night. The incident occurred on the Assam-Arunachal Pradesh border. From 2007 to 2009, Assam has recorded a total of 166 human deaths and 32 elephant deaths in incidents of man-elephant conflict. The figure shows an increasing trend, with 44 human deaths recorded in 2007, 52 in 2008 and 70 in 2009. - 28.07.2010. *Freibäder in freier Trägerschaft? ::: Elefantenherde im Erfurter Zoo ::: Mehr Kita- Plätze für Thüringen - Seit Jahren soll nun schon eine Zuchtanlage für die Elefanten des Erfurter Zooparks entstehen. Das Europäische Erhaltungszuchtprogramm (EEP) sieht die Zucht innerhalb eines Zoos als notwendig an. Das liegt daran, dass kein legaler Import von Elefanten möglich ist. Daher stellt eine Zuchtanlage die einzige Möglichkeit zum Erhalt der Elefanten in einem Zoo dar. Thomas Kölpin, der Zoodirektor, plant schon seit seinem Antritt als Zoodirektor die Errichtung einer Zuchtanlage. - 28.07.2010. 27. Juli 2010 *Temple elephant takes 'rebirth' in Hubli college - HUBLI: An elephant, which served at Moorusavir Mutt here when alive, has now secured a prime space in the "temple of education". The Zoology department of PC Jabin Science College here has been preserving the skeleton of the 8'4'' male elephant at its museum for the past 36 years. Displaying an elephant's skeleton for educational purpose is the first of its kind in the state, and fourth in the country. - 27.07.2010. *Drei glückliche Elefanten-Generationen im Erlebnis-Zoo Hannover - Elefantin Califa bringt putzmunteren Elefantenbullen zur Welt. Im Erlebnis-Zoo Hannover wird die Dickhäuter-Kinderstube immer größer. In den frühen Morgenstunden des 25. Juli brachte Erstgebärende Califa (7) nach 631 Tagen Tragzeit einen gesunden und aufgeweckten Elefantenbullen zur Welt. Der junge Dickhäuter ist 89 cm groß, 95 kg schwer und lässt die Rüsselrasselbande auf drei Minifanten anwachsen. - 27.07.2010. *Elephants Laxmi, Anarkali too old to be shifted from Byculla zoo: BMC - Mumbai: The Brihanmumbai Municipal Corporation (BMC) has written to the Central Zoo Authority (CZA) that elephants shouldn’t be banned from the Veer Jijamata Udyan, also known as the Byculla zoo. Members of a committee had visited the zoo recently to see if the two elephants there were fit for relocation. - 27.07.2010. 26. Juli 2010 *Kim Riley: Twycross Zoo's New £1 Million Asian Elephant Habitat Opens - Atherstone, UK - The High Commissioner for Sri Lanka, His Excellency Justice Nihal Jayasinghe will join us to officially open the new £1 million Asian elephant habitat and walkway “Uda Walawe” with a distinctly Sri Lankan theme on Wednesday 28th July at 2.00 pm. - 26.07.2010. *Unique elephant festival held in Thiruvananthapuram - 'Gajamela', a unique elephant festival was organised for the first time in Thiruvananthapuram, Kerela, as part of the National Live Stock Show. The event witnessed a huge gathering of foreign tourists as well as the local people on Sunday. The 'Gajamela' began with the feeding of different varieties of fruits and rice balls to all the elephants. - 26.07.2010. *Elephant steps on trainer breaking his ribs - MIYAZAKI -- A trainer who was cleaning an elephant pen at Phoenix Zoo here suffered broken ribs and other injuries July 25 when Taiyo, a male Asian elephant, used his trunk to knock the trainer down and stepped on him. Police said the trainer is a 27-year-old Thai male, who has been in charge of Taiyo, 10, since he was introduced to the zoo around five years ago. - 26.07.2010. *Baby-Elefant in Schönbrunn - Es kann jeder Zeit so weit sein und in Schönbrunn wartet eine neue Attraktion auf die Besucher. Elefantendame Numbi ist hochschwanger. Numbi ist schon über 600 Tage schwanger und damit wird es Zeit für die Geburt ihres Elefantenbabys. - 26.07.2010. 25. Juli 2010 *UNO-Tipps: Wie man sich Elefanten vom Leibe hält - Der "Mhiripiri Bomber" verschafft Abhilfe mit Chili - und gegen Paviane helfen ... Kampfesel. Abidjan - Das Grundproblem zwischen Menschen und Elefanten ist vielleicht, dass sie einander zu ähnlich sind: Beide Spezies haben einen enormen Flächenbedarf, was den Verbrauch natürlicher Ressourcen betrifft, und beide sind nicht sonderlich geübt darin, etwaigen Nahrungskonkurrenten Platz zu machen. - 25.07.2010. 24. Juli 2010 *Bangladesh zoo mourns elephant - Bangladesh's biggest zoo has declared three days of mourning following the death of a 100-year-old elephant which was its top attraction and "loyal servant", an official said on Saturday. Pabantara collapsed on Thursday after a heart attack and died hours later, plunging her fans into grief, AHM Shahidullah, head of the state-owned Dhaka Zoo, told AFP. - 24.07.2010. *Elephant kills two elderly persons - An elderly woman and a man were trampled to death by an elephant in Ausgram in Burdwan district, police said on Saturday. 65-year-old woman Beni Mardi and 50-year-old man Sukul Kisku were killed on Friday night at Radhamohanpur village by the pachyderm which had strayed away from the herd, they said. - 24.07.2010. *Ursula K Le Guin: The Elephant's Journey by José Saramago - "The past is an immense area of stony ground that many people would like to drive across as if it were a motorway, while others move patiently from stone to stone, lifting each one because they need to know what lies beneath. Sometimes scorpions crawl out or centipedes, fat white caterpillars or ripe chrysalises, but it's not impossible that, at least once, an elephant might appear. . ." - 24.07.2010. *Der Auszug der Elefanten steht an - Wertingen Im August ziehen nicht nur die drei Pfarrherrn aus dem Wertinger Pfarrhaus aus. Nein, mit Kaplan Franz Wespel machen sich noch rund 80 Mitbewohner auf den Weg in seine erste eigene Pfarrei, nach Jettingen-Scheppach. Der junge Priester sammelt Elefanten. - 24.07.2010. *Dave Sinardet: de Sultan der Indiën op zijn olifant - Voor mij geen zomergevoel zonder Zomer van Antwerpen. Het stadsfestival weet knappe voorstellingen steeds perfect te integreren in het stadsdecor. - 24.07.2010. thumb|250px|right|The Sultan & his Elephant in Antwerp *Seine Stoßzähne waren bis zu vier Meter lang - Das Mammut gilt als das größte Rüsseltier, das je in Europa lebte. Doch der Waldelefant war bei Weitem größer. Als Elefanten durch die Savanne stapften, die heute der Saalekreis in Sachsen-Anhalt ist, war die Vegetation dort mediterran. Das Klima war durchschnittlich etwa drei Grad wärmer als heute. „Elephas antiquus“, der Eurasische Alt elefant, war mit seinen vier Meter Schulterhöhe um ein Drittel größer als der afrikanische Elefant und auch deutlich größer als das oft übertrieben groß dargestellte Wollhaar-Mammut. - 24.07.2010. *Poachers Arrested With Wilpattu Elephant Tusks - Three men were arrested in the area of Kobeiganei yesterday by Baladora Police, whilst transporting on motorbike, the tusks of an elephant they had killed at the Wilapattu National Park. - 24.07.2010. 23. Juli 2010 *Das Leben ist ein Elefant, Madame! - Auch ein großes Tier hat es manchmal schwer: Der letzte Roman des Schriftstellers José Saramago liest sich manchmal wie eine Bauanleitung für die ästhetische Postmoderne. - 23.07.2010. *Swarovski studded elephant for Tahiliani - Designer Tarun Tahiliani’s Bridal Exposition, which starts at Emporio mall today, will have a star attraction, not in the form of a Bollywood celeb, but as a 10-feet tall elephant. The designer has created the life-sized elephant, bejewelled with Swarovski crystals, to be stationed outside the entrance of the mall. “I needed something to bring out the royal element, since my clothes are traditional yet modern,” he says, adding, “I want the elephant to lead the bridal procession, the theme of my show. I will mount a mannequin on it so it looks like the mahout.” - 23.07.2010. *Wild elephant shot dead in Central Highlands - The Police of Ea Sup District, the Central Highlands province of Dak Lak, said July 22 that the wild elephant which was found dead on July 4 had been shot. - 23.07.2010. *Take Action for Suffering Elephants in UK - A shocking undercover video released in August 2009 by Animal Defenders International, documented violent and abusive treatment by the Great British Circus to elephants in the show. The video sparked an outcry from the public to ban wild animals from the circus and with the support from the government that was called “crystal clear,” legislation was proposed. One year later, UK citizens are still waiting for action and ADI has renewed its campaign to get EDM 403 passed. - 23.07.2010. *Oldest animal of Dhaka Zoo dies - After entertaining people for more than half a century, the Dhaka Zoo's oldest animal, a female Asian elephant named Pabantara died yesterday afternoon of old age complications. - 23.07.2010. *Century-old elephant dies at Dhaka Zoo - A one hundred-year-old elephant at Dhaka Zoo has died. Acting curator of the zoo ABM Shahidullah said the elephant, Abantara, died of old-age ailments at around 3:30pm on Thursday. - 23.07.2010. 22. Juli 2010 *Wild elephants destroy paddy fields - Dimapur, July 22 (MExN): A herd of wild elephants is wrecking havoc in VK area under Zunheboto district, damaging a number of paddy fields over the last few days. Villagers in Litami (old) village reported that wild elephants have completely destroyed six paddy fields belonging to the villagers. - 22.07.2010. *Immer dem Dickhäuter nach - Vier Beine wie Baumstämme, riesige Ohren, Stoßzähne, hin und her schaukelnder Rüssel: Der Elefant beeindruckt als imposantes Tier. Aber taugt er zur Hauptfigur eines Romans? José Saramago formt aus scheinbarer Fragwürdigkeit eine virtuose Erzählkonstruktion. Der Elefant hat keine Sprache, er macht immer das Gleiche, wirkt so monoton wie eine graue Wand – aber seine bloße Anwesenheit provoziert die ihn begleitenden Menschen zu entlarvenden Handlungen, Gesprächen, Reflexionen. - 22.07.2010. *It's time we made a little room for the elephants - Wild elephants trampled two farmers to death last Sunday, in the Mahadeshwara state forest area of the Bannerghatta National Park. While conservation efforts yield results and the elephant population appears to be rising, there is concern that some forest areas marked off as reserves might have reached their carrying capacity. What, then, is the best way to reduce the man-animal conflict in this situation? - 22.07.2010. *Woman trampled to death by elephants - A woman was trampled to death by a herd of elephants and another injured in Jharkhand's Gumla district Thursday, police said. The herd of elephants, which entered Gonmar village in the district, around 140 km from Ranchi, chased the two women who were collecting wood, killing one and injuring the other. - 22.07.2010. *Elefant trampelt Trainer in Zoo nieder - Ein Elefant in den USA hat seinen Trainer im Zoo niedergetrampelt. Schwerverletzt kam Don Redfox ins Krankenhaus. Der Vorfall wurde von einer Überwachungskamera aufgenommen. - 22.07.2010. *Großer Nachwuchs: Schönbrunn bekommt jetzt Baby-Elefant - Jederzeit könnte Elefanten-Mama Numbi ihren Nachwuchs zur Welt bringen. Video-Beobachtung rund um die Uhr, ein Tierarzt in ständiger Rufbereitschaft und ein ganzer Zoo, der mitfiebert – im Tiergarten Schönbrunn gibt es derzeit nur ein einziges Thema: Wann wird Elefanten-Dame Numbi (17) endlich ihr Baby zur Welt bringen? - 22.07.2010. *Zoo-Verein-Lotterie bringt 17.000 Euro für die Elefanten im Allwetterzoo - Münster - Rainer Berg, Vorstands-Mitglied des Zoo-Vereins, ist stolz: Bei der diesjährigen Zoo-Lotterie wurden 23.145 Lose verkauft! Das sind über 10 % mehr als im Vorjahr. Der Reinerlös von rund 17.000 Euro ist für die Verbesserung der Elefantenhaltung im Allwetterzoo bestimmt. - 22.07.2010. *Finanzsenator: Zwei Zoos rechnen sich - Finanzsenator Ulrich Nußbaum hat Elefanten, Knut & Co. besucht. Schließungen kommen für ihn nicht in Frage. Die beiden Zoologischen Gärten in Berlin hätten historische Wurzeln. Die sechs Elefanten im Freigehege fand Ulrich Nußbaum beeindruckend und deren Nachwuchs auch „ganz kuschelig“. - 22.07.2010. *Rare ritual performed for elephant - TRAT : A rare elephant round-up ritual has been performed in Trat to return a stray wild elephant to its natural habitat. The ritual, which took place yesterday, is usually only seen in shows for tourists in Surin, a province long renowned for the skill of its elephant handlers in capturing and training wild elephants. Plai Thang, a bull elephant aged about 28 years, strayed from its wild herd in Chanthaburi's Khlung district into a local neighbourhood in tambon Nongsamed in Muang district of Trat on July 3. - 22.07.2010. 21. Juli 2010 *Halle: Der Pferdefuß des Elefanten - Die Spitze sieht aus wie ein Brieföffner aus dem Kunstgewerbeladen. Nein, ein bisschen größer und schwerer als so ein geschnitztes Briefmesser ist sie schon, die Lanzenspitze aus dem Landesmuseum für Vorgeschichte. Aber doch ist sie noch ganz harmlos anzuschauen, wie sie da edel ausgeleuchtet in der Vitrine liegt - als Teil der zweieinhalb Meter langen "Lehringer Lanze". Und dennoch lastet auf ihr - oder auf einer Lanze der gleichen Bauart - ein ganz schwerer Verdacht. Sie könnte nämlich dem letzten freien Elefanten dieses Landes den Garaus gemacht haben. - 21.07.2010. *Khatta Meetha’s Elephant Woes - ‘Khatta Meetha’ recently ran into trouble when the censor board raised objections to a scene in the film where an Elephant is shown pulling a road roller. The scene has been described as depicting cruelty to animals. - 21.07.2010. *Elephant born in Rotterdam Zoo - Rotterdam's Blijdorp Zoo has announced the welcome addition of another elephant. The calf weighed in at 75 kilograms which zoo authorities say is "on the small side". Despite this, the baby was up on its feet and suckling less than two hours after birth. - 21.07.2010. *Olifantje geboren in Blijdorp - ROTTERDAM - In Diergaarde Blijdorp is een olifantje geboren. Het vrouwtje kwam dinsdag om 22.00 ter aarde en weegt 75 kilo. Daarmee is ze aan de lichte kant, meldt de Rotterdamse dierentuin. - 21.07.2010. *Liberia: Ein Elefant als Robin Wood - Er war der Rächer des liberischen Landbevölkerung: Ein Elefantenbulle hat in dem afrikanischen Land mehrmals die verhasste Holzindustrie angegriffen. Übernatürliche Kräfte schrieben die Bewohner ihm zu. Doch jetzt ist er tot. - 21.07.2010. *Der Elefant und die süßen Früchte - Die reifen Früchte des Marula Baums locken jedes Jahr zahlreiche Elefanten an, die genüsslich das Obst verspeisen. Um die Tiere in Südafrika zu schützen und ihre Art zu erhalten, setzt sich der Likörhersteller Amarula Cream für die Dickhäuter ein und unterstützt viele Projekte, die sich für den Erhalt freilebender Elefanten einsetzen. - 21.07.2010. *Elephant makes crowd-pleasing debut - Venturing into the outside world for the first time, Chester Zoo's four-day-old elephant calf has already proved a hit with the crowds. Hundreds of people craned their necks and joined crowds 10-deep around the paddock as the young Asian elephant made his public debut. - 21.07.2010. *Ohio elephant trainer OKs release of attack video - TOLEDO, Ohio — Video of an elephant knocking down and injuring his trainer at an Ohio zoo shows the animal pinning the keeper in a corner after being startled by his arrival in his enclosure. The elephant then backs away before charging at the keeper, who has been in a hospital since the attack three weeks ago. - 21.07.2010. *Attorney Goes Undercover in Kenya to Stop Slaughter of Elephants - Years spent volunteering for animal protection groups led to a special invitation to aid the Kenyan Wildlife Service. G. Kenneth Bernhard had asked around the small African village of Murang'a and figured out that the man he wanted to see was named Jack. Bernhard found him in one of the several roadside gift shops about three hours outside of Nairobi, Kenya. - 21.07.2010. 20. Juli 2010 *Elephant tooth fossil found in Brazil: report - SAO PAULO — Scientists in Brazil say a fossil of an elephant's tooth found in the Amazon jungle proves the presence of pachyderms in South America some 45,000 years ago, a report said on Tuesday. - 20.07.2010. *Cameroon farmers doubt elephant chilli ball idea - Farmers in Cameroon have expressed doubts over a UN suggestion to use pepper spray guns to stop stampeding elephants destroying crops. Frightened villagers often respond to attacks by killing the animals. - 20.07.2010. *Meghan McCain poses for new book cover on an elephant - Meghan McCain is getting ready to unleash a new book. The young blogger and writer of The New York Times bestselling children’s book “My Father John McCain” has penned a new novel called “Dirty, Sexy, Politics.” It hits book shelves August 31. - 20.07.2010. *Toledo Zoo to release video of elephant attack - The Toledo Zoo is expected to release a video Wednesday morning depicting a young elephant attacking and critically injuring his trainer. Louie, the zoo's prize "baby" elephant knocked elephant manager Don RedFox to the ground on July 1, leaving the keeper with two punctured lungs and multiple rib fractures. - 20.07.2010. *Der „Vater“ der kleinen Elefanten - Köln: Werner Nass geht als „Dienstältester“ in den Ruhestand. Während hunderte Ehrengäste am Donnerstag dem Festakt zum 150-jährigen Zoo-Bestehend beiwohnen werden, wird er gegenüber arbeiten. - 20.07.2010. *Elefant Tuffi ist im Bergischen Kult - Wuppertal: Diese Geschichte hatte alles, um sie zum Klassiker zu machen, der immer und immer wieder erzählt wird: Ein Tier mit Babyspeck in der Hauptrolle, eine technische Weltsensation, ein Hauch Dramatik und ein glückliches Ende. Tuffis Sprung in die Wupper hat Wuppertal verändert. - 20.07.2010. 19. Juli 2010 *Baby Elephant Bath - Plai Pa Choke ("To Bring Luck") is the name of the new baby elephant born at Antara Golden Triangle (resort) near Chiang Rai, Thailand. - 19.07.2010. *Zoo Director Hopes To Expand Elephant Exhibit - The director of the Louisville Zoo says he hopes the zoo can resume its breeding program that produced Scotty the Elephant. It was just over two months ago that three year old Scotty died of complications from colic. Scotty was the first elephant born at the zoo and in Kentucky. - 19.07.2010. *Baby elephant born at Chester Zoo - Chester Zoo is delighted to announce that Asian Elephant Sithami gave birth to a calf at Chester Zoo just before midnight last night. - 19.07.2010. *Liberian elephant rampages against timber company - MONROVIA, Liberia — The unlikeliest of activists — a rampaging elephant that locals claimed was supernaturally possessed — has aired rural Liberians' frustrations with the country's profitable timber industry. The elephant killed a logging worker in June when it charged onto the local company's property, and had also been known to menace other employees and local farmers in previous weeks. - 19.07.2010. *Free Lucy the elephant, say protestors - About a dozen people demonstrated outside the Valley Zoo in Edmonton on Sunday to demand that a 35-year-old elephant named Lucy be moved to a warmer climate. The elephant suffers from lack of companionship and health problems due to the long winters spent “cooped up indoors,” according to a statement from the members of Zoocheck, Voice for Animals and PETA. - 19.07.2010. *Angry elephants kill 2 in Anekal - BANGALORE: Two farmers were trampled to death in Bannerghatta National Park when they took a short cut through the forest. - 19.07.2010. 18. Juli 2010 *Elephant goes on rampage in Kerala - An elephant went on rampage during the annual elephant feast at Thrissur Vadakkumnatha Temple in Kerala's Thrissur city. Around 70 elephants are fed every year at the feast. - 18.07.2010. 17. Juli 2010 *Niabi Zoo marks elephant birthdays - Wide-eyed children pressed their faces tight against the fence Saturday to watch as Babe, one of Niabi Zoo’s resident Asian elephants, gripped a paintbrush in her trunk and stroked a rainbow of colors onto a white canvas. - 17.07.2010. *Was tun Elefanten in der Hitze? - „Warum ist der Elefant das größte Landsäugetier?“, dachte Nicole Weissenböck und untersuchte den Temperaturhaushalt der größten Landsäuger. Sie fand Mechanismen, die erklären, warum Elefanten so groß sein können. - 17.07.2010. 15. Juli 2010 *Baby Jake is Canada’s first elephant conceived through artificial insemination - Jake the Asian elephant doesn’t know he’s special . . . yet. The 8-month-old calf is the first elephant in Canada to be conceived through artificial insemination. - 15.07.2010. *Elephant Open House and Donuts and Dinosaurs at the Houston Zoo - What does a 10,000 pound animal eat for breakfast? How do you give an elephant a pedicure? Meet the Houston Zoo’s elephants Methai, Tess, Tucker, Shanti, Baylor, and Thai and the Houston Zoo elephant care team on Saturday, July 31 from 8 a.m. to 10:30 a.m. and learn about elephant diets, care, training, and more at our July Elephant Open House. - 15.07.2010. *Elephant appeal - CIRCUS organisers who have rolled into Cardross with an elderly elephant are being criticised by a national animal rights charity. The Captive Animals’ Protection Society (CAPS) is urging residents to boycott controversial Bobby Roberts Super Circus over its continued use of Anne the elephant — which is aged 57 and suffers from arthiritis. - 15.07.2010. *Diagnosis in for Dickerson Park Zoo's Oldest Elephant - Ol’ C.C., has two fractured lumbar vertebrae and some minor damage to the spinal cord. That’s what the zoo’s staff veterinarian and a local vascular surgeon learned during an ultrasound exam on the elephant Wednesday. - 15.07.2010. *Thiruvanaikaval temple elephant dies - The temple elephant of Sri Akilandeswari-Jambukeswarar temple at Thiruvanaikaval near here, died at the temple on Thursday. Fifty-four-year-old Shanthi was donated by the late actor Shivaji Ganesan in 1961 when it was about five years old. The daily ‘pujai’ around noon is associated with the elephant and devotees make it a point to go behind the elephant around the ‘praharam’ of the temple. - 15.07.2010. 14. Juli 2010 *Bangkok - Geldstrafen für 'wildes' Elefantenfüttern auf der Straße - Touristen und Einheimische, die in Bangkok Elefanten auf der Straße füttern, müssen ab nun mit einer Geldstrafe von 10.000 Baht (gut 240 Euro) rechnen. - 14.07.2010. *Elch sucht Abkühlung im Kühlregal - Ob Dusche oder Kühlregal, auch Tiere sind im Moment dankbar um jede Abkühlung. Im Zoo Zürich beispielsweise bekommen die Elefanten bei den derzeitigen Hitze-Rekorden eine Extra-Dusche. - 14.07.2010. *Elephant attack has experts stumped - The Toledo Zoo’s star elephant, “Baby Louie,” isn’t quite so cute anymore. Since the 7-year-old African pachyderm attacked and critically injured his trainer, Don RedFox, on July 1, zoo employees have been keeping their distance, attending to the animal only from behind a protective barrier. - 14.07.2010. *Elephant takes lizard for a ride - An Indian elephant has stunned wildlife experts by catching a live lizard and carrying it around for days like a toy. - 14.07.2010. *Aging elephant has 2 broken vertebrae at Springfield MO zoo - An ultrasound examination on one of Dickerson Park Zoo’s elephants provides new information about the animal’s condition. As the zoo has previously reported, zookeepers have seen signs of physical weakness and mobility problems in the zoo’s oldest elephant, Ol’ C.C. - 14.07.2010. 13. Juli 2010 *Mit Bananen-Kiwi-Torte feiert „Prinzessin“ Tika Geburtstag - Elefantenkind Tika wurde am 13. Juli drei Jahre alt. Mit ihrer Mutter Sabie und den Besuchern im Zoo wurde das natürlich gebührend gefeiert. - 13.07.2010. *San Diego Zoo wants you to help name its youngest elephant calf - For a limited time, you can submit a name suggestion to the San Diego Zoo for its youngest, heretofore unnamed, elephant calf. The Zoo will accept names in English for the two-month-old male baby elephant but the chosen name will be translated into Siswati, the native language of Swaziland. - 13.07.2010. *Elephants march through downtown L.A. - It may have caught some weary-eyed commuters off guard Tuesday morning to see the streets of downtown Los Angeles turned over to a predawn parade of pachyderms. Seven Asian elephants linked tail-to-trunk in an orderly line lumbered along a 3-mile route from Union Station to Staples Center. The annual elephant walk was meant to drum up publicity for the Ringling Bros. and Barnum & Bailey circus. - 13.07.2010. *Don't feed the elephants: Bangkok introduces fines - BANGKOK — You can still feed elephants in Thailand's bustling capital — but it could cost you. Bangkok authorities said Monday anyone caught handing bunches of bananas or sugar cane to the hulking beasts — proffered by their handlers to make money — faces a $320 (10,000 baht) fine. - 13.07.2010. 12. Juli 2010 *Europe's oldest elephant dies at Stuttgart zoo - Stuttgart's Wilhelma zoo on Monday was mourning the death of Vilja, the oldest elephant in Europe, after the 61-year-old cow passed away this weekend. - 12.07.2010. 10. Juli 2010 *How an elephant uses its trunk - An elephant's trunk, or it's proboscis is of vital importance to an elephant. Early biologists referred to the elephant's trunk as it's 'hand', but it is infact a tool evolved from a merging of the nose and upper lip. - 10.07.2010. *Dickerson Park Zoo's aging elephant is taken off meds for tests - The oldest resident of Dickerson Park Zoo, an elephant called Ol' C.C., has developed a weakness in her back legs for a reason not yet known. - 10.07.2010. *Ein Stoßzahn wiegt 300 Kilo - Warum jagt man Elefanten? Weil sie da sind! Wenn der Neandertaler mit uns verwandt ist, dann waren seine Vorfahren genauso unvernünftig wie wir. Die Ausstellung "Elefantenreich" im Landesmuseum für Vorgeschichte in Halle entführt uns in ein 200000 Jahre altes Jagdrevier: die Fundstelle Neumark-Nord im Geiseltal, gelegen im Saalekreis. - 10.07.2010. 9. Juli 2010 *Oldest resident of Dickerson Park Zoo has unexplained weakness in legs - The oldest resident of Dickerson Park Zoo, an elephant called Ol’ C.C., has developed a weakness in her back legs for an unknown reason. - 09.07.2010. *How a plastic leg returned an elephant to full health - Three years ago, conservationists found a young elephant in the Sprepok Wilderness area of Cambodia severely maimed and in very poor health after his front left foot was caught in a trap. Now "Chhouk" is walking with the help of an artificial leg, and as Nick Marx, Director of the Wildlife Alliance Organisation explains, he has made a full and remarkable recovery. - 09.07.2010. *Denver Zoo's Asian Tropics exhibit: No elephants yet, just backhoes - Apparently, one of the most tricky parts of building a new zoo exhibit is making the fake rocks look real. You know, so they don't distract visitors from the animals and stuff. - 09.07.2010. 8. Juli 2010 *Pregnant elephant at St. Louis Zoo loses baby - An pregnant elephant at the St. Louis Zoo lost her baby overnight, the zoo said today. The pregnant Asian elephant, Ellie, had been 36 weeks into a 22-month pregnancy, the zoo said. She was due in late summer of 2011. - 08.07.2010. *The Elephant Woman - An auction record reaffirms Bharti Kher’s growing pre-eminence as a leading contemporary artist with an original vision. - 08.07.2010. *An Elephant In Bozeman Serves as a  Global Ambassador for Sustainability - An elephant is coming to Bozeman! A Global Ambassador for Sustainability, Nomkhubulwane (Nomkoo) is a 9' tall 1.3 ton elephant sculpture made of woven recycled tires and comes to us from her home in South Africa. Sculpted by internationally renowned artist Andries Botha, Nomkhubulwane is touring internationally to encourage creative projects and discussions about a more respectful and sustainable relationship with the earth. - 08.07.2010. *Kleiner Bruder „Nuka“ im Erlebnis-Zoo Hannover - Name für Elefantenbaby aus über 700 Vorschlägen ausgewählt. Jetzt steht es fest: Das zweite Elefantenbaby im Erlebnis-Zoo Hannover heißt „Nuka“! Nuka bedeutet so viel wie „kleiner Bruder“. - 08.07.2010. *Human - Elephant Face To Face in Orissa; 9 person, 6 elephant killed in 2010 - It is a regular incident about Human-Elephant face to face in Angul District. Nine person and 6 elephant dead till year 2010. Recently on 7th July one person killed by elephant attack at Pampasar Forest Range, Under Satakosia sanctuary. - 08.07.2010. *Lone male elephant in Seoul finds mate from Cambodia - A lone male elephant in a Seoul zoo has finally found a mate after 10 months of diplomacy with Cambodia, as a South Korean Air Force plane is airlifting a pair of elephants from the Southeast Asian nation, officials said Thursday. - 08.07.2010. *Donated Cambodian elephants to be flown to S.Korea - SEOUL — Two elephants donated by Cambodia will be flown to South Korea Thursday to swell the country's depleted ranks of the endangered species, a zoo official said. - 08.07.2010. *Korea’s zoo elephants to get a little less lonesome - Like its general population, Korea’s elephants are getting older and not reproducing enough to replenish their ranks. - 08.07.2010. *Zoo trainer's lungs punctured in elephant attack - TOLEDO, Ohio — Doctors say a trainer attacked by an elephant at Ohio's Toledo Zoo suffered life-threatening lung injuries and is on a ventilator. - 08.07.2010. *Solar-Elektrozaun zum Schutz von Menschen und Elefanten - Zum Schutz der Elefanten und der umliegenden Bevölkerung wird ein solarbetriebender Elefanten-Schutzzaun an der Ostgrenze des Thuma und Dedza-Salima Waldreservats in Malawi installiert. - 08.07.2010. 7. Juli 2010 *Hintergrund zu den Heidelberger Elefanten: Junge Dickhäuter gut versorgt - Die neue Elefantenanlage im Heidelberger Zoo bietet Platz für vier Tiere. Sie ist insgesamt 2000 Quadratmeter groß und besteht aus einer heizbaren Halle samt Badebecken sowie einem sandigen Freigehege mit Pool, Felsen und Baumstämmen zum Schuppern der Haut. - 07.07.2010. *Junge Elefanten raufen sich zusammen - Heidelberg Eine Gruppe von dreihalbstarken Bullen bringt Leben in das neue Elefantenhaus des Zoos. Von Johanna Eberhardt. - 07.07.2010. *An elephantine problem ahead of Bonalu festival - HYDERABAD: With less than a month left for Bonalu festival, the organisers at the Secunderabad’s Ujjaini Mahakali Temple are running from pillar to post to ensure they are able to take out the elephant procession even this year. The problem is that the Nehru Zoological Park authorities have refused to lend them an elephant in the wake of the central government’s December 2009 ban on keeping elephants under captive conditions and using them for processions. - 07.07.2010. 6. Juli 2010 *Zookeeper remains in critical after elephant incident - For the first time since he was hurt, we're hearing specifics about the injuries Don Redfox suffered during what the zoo calls an "interaction" with Louie. - 06.07.2010. *Stellungnahme des Allwetterzoos zur Diskussion zum „Elefantenpark“ - Münster - Den erforderlichen Sparmaßnahmen bei den städtischen Ausgaben kann und will sich auch der Allwetterzoo nicht entziehen. Über Kürzungen der laufenden Haushalte ab 2011 für einzelne „städtische Töchter“ wie den Zoo wurde in den Medien bereits berichtet. - 06.07.2010. *Vom Elefanten zur schönen Marie: 150 Jahre Zoo im Stadtmuseum - 150 Jahre Kölner Zoo passieren Revue in einer Ausstellung im Kölnischen Stadtmuseums, die bis zum 29. August zu sehen ist. Eine Geschichte des Zoologischen Gartens sei eine Geschichte der Zivilisation, betonte Zoovorstand Christopher Landsberg. - 06.07.2010. *Kleine Elefantendame als Zuchthoffnung - Das Elefantenmädchen Nelly ist zwar erst ein halbes Jahr alt. Doch schon jetzt ist sie im Serengeti-Park in Hodenhagen (Landkreis Soltau-Fallingbostel) die Hoffnungsträgerin für neuen Elefantennachwuchs. Die Zucht mit afrikanischen Elefanten gelte als besonders schwierig, teilte der Safaripark am Dienstag mit. - 06.07.2010. *Sommer im Duisburger Zoo: Wenn Elefanten duschen gehen - Eine kühle Dusche, klimatisierte „Wohnzimmer“ und gekühlte Weintrauben – damit verwöhnen die Pfleger des Duisburger Zoos in diesen Tagen ihre Tiere. Eine Notwendigkeit, damit sich die auch bei 30 Grad noch wohl fühlen. - 06.07.2010. *ELEFANT - Tonnenschwer ist die Hauptfigur, täglich säuft sie 200 Liter Wasser und frisst mehrere Ballen getrocknetes Gras. Wehe, wenn sie nicht ihre Nahrung bekommt oder ihre Ruhezeiten gestört werden. Dann gerät „Die Reise des Elefanten“ ins Stocken. So heißt der letzte Roman des Literaturnobelpreisträgers José Saramago: Kurz bevor er Ende Juni mit 87 Jahren starb, ist das Buch in deutscher Übersetzung erschienen. - 06.07.2010. 5. Juli 2010 *Malians mobilise to protect dwindling elephants - BANZENA, Mali — Ali Ag Rhissa, a young Touareg nomad, sits in his tent, his gun ready, on the frontline of one of Mali's battles -- protecting its majestic but dwindling herds of desert elephants. Faced with the dual threat of drought and poachers, the elephant population has almost halved in recent decades. - 05.07.2010. 4. Juli 2010 *Zoff in der Wohngemeinschaft für Elefantenbullen - Der Kampf ist entschieden: Elefantenbulle „Voi Nam“ legt seinen Rüssel auf den Rücken seines Artgenossen „Thai“ und signalisiert damit „Ich bin hier der Chef“. Seit rund einer Woche leben „Voi Nam“, „Thai“ und „Tarak“ in der ersten WG junger Elefantenbullen in Deutschland zusammen. - 04.07.2010. *Zoff unter Elefanten: «Ich bin hier der Chef» - Mit ihren Köpfen gehen sie aufeinander los und raufen heftig miteinander. So heftig, dass sie dabei Sand vom Boden aufwirbeln. So sieht es aus, wenn die jungen Elefanten «Voi Nam» und «Thai» streiten. - 04.07.2010. *Expert reviews video of Ohio elephant attack - TOLEDO, Ohio - An expert says he doesn't believe an elephant who pushed a trainer at the Toledo Zoo intended to hurt anyone, based on a review of videotape from the attack. - 04.07.2010. thumb|250px|right|Elephant Attack at Toledo Zoo, Ohio *Puri temple to hire elephants for 'rath yatra' - Bhubaneswar: Sri Jagannath Temple Administration (SJTA) in Puri has been planning to reintroduce "Hati seva" (elephant service) during the annual "rath yatra" of Lord Jagannath scheduled to be held on July 13. - 04.07.2010. *Elephant likely reacted instinctively, officials say - Louie, the Toledo Zoo's 7-year-old African elephant, likely reacted instinctively when he was startled by an elephant manager, knocking the trainer to the ground and breaking several ribs and his wrist, officials said Saturday. - 03.07.2010. *Birthday boy gets into the swing of an elephant's life - AUSTRALIA's first born baby Asian elephant, Luk Chai, will mark his first birthday today with sweet treats and playtime with his littlest mate, Pathi Harn. - 04.07.2010. 3. Juli 2010 *Elephant Runs Amok, Damages Village Houses - Several families residing in Kampung Banggol Petai near here, quaked in fear when an elephant ran amok and damaged their houses early Saturday. - 03.07.2010. *228 elephants killed in human elephant conflicts in Sri Lanka last year - Colombo: A total of 228 elephants have been killed in Sri Lanka in 2009 while 50 people have also been killed due to the human-elephant conflicts, a government minister pointed out. - 03.07.2010. *A Paradise for Elephants, a Unique Experience for Humans - The Mae Taeng Elephant Nature Park in northern Thailand has been Mae Lai Tong's home for the past five of her 37 years, and it is here that she will spend the rest of her life, safe from the perils of a world made dangerous by human beings. - 03.07.2010. *Sand ist die beste Sonnencreme für Elefanten - Elefanten haben sehr empfindliche Haut – deshalb müssen sich auch die Dickhäuter vor der sengenden Sonne schützen. - 03.07.2010. *Dickkopf und Dickhäuter - Der Literaturnobelpreisträger José Saramago erzählt von der "Reise des Elefanten". - 03.07.2010. 2. Juli 2010 *Toledo Zoo creates inquiry team after elephant attack - The Toledo Zoo will assemble an inquiry team to review the recent incident in which Elephant Manager Don RedFox was injured by African elephant Louie. - 02.07.2010. *Elephant hurts keeper at Toledo Zoo - An elephant keeper was injured by an elephant at the Toledo, Ohio, Zoo on Thursday afternoon, according to officials. - 02.07.2010. *No jaywalking, govt to create an elephant corridor - JALPAIGURI: The government is going to make it compulsory for herds in the wild to use underpasses and overbridges rather than walk across railway tracks that snake through the Dooars forests. - 02.07.2010. 1. Juli 2010 *Elefant die Ewigkeit haltbar gemacht - Die Elefantenkuh „Samba“ ist der Star der „Tierwelten“-Schau des umstrittenen Plastinators Gunther von Hagens, die bis 31. August in Mannheim zu sehen ist. - 01.07.2010. *Bangladesch: Elefanten haben Menschen den Krieg erklärt - Gnadenloser Kampf um Nahrung und Lebensraum: In Bangladesch berichten immer mehr Dorfbewohner von gefährlichen Angriffen durch Elefanten. - 01.07.2010. *José Saramagos "Die Reise des Elefanten": Immer dem Rüssel nach - ein Dickhäuter unterwegs - Posthum erscheint José Saramagos "Die Reise des Elefanten" auf Deutsch. Der Roman ist die heitere Schilderung einer tatsächlichen Begebenheit. - 01.07.2010. *UK's jumbo sale to spread 'save elephants' message - LONDON: More than 250 elephants are lined up on London streets to be sold. These are models of elephants that a conservation group wants to auction to save the Asian elephants, whose biggest home is India. - 01.07.2010.